Birth
by Geostigma
Summary: A Final Fantasy: Advent Children story. He was called the perfect clone. Even though his "Brothers" had undergone the same process, he was deemed the most worthy to carry Jenova's legacy. Supposed to be an experiment to further unlock the secrets of Jenov


A/N: In case you might, by some weird chance you have seen this fic elsewhere, I'm known as "Geostigma" on a few sites (Specially Advent Children ones) so yeah. Don't yell at me for plagerisizing! It IS my fic... just posted elsewhere.

Summery: The story of Kadaj and the other SHM from the beginning, written mainly from Kadaj's point of view.  
Rating: PG-13 (Just a precaution)

-

"He's perfect..." A voice, male... but far away, fuzzy. He was finding it hard to concentrate on it. He was finding it hard to do anything.

_Perfect... what...?_

"Give him a number." The same voice, this time closer. Yet still, it was like there was a barrier between him, and whoever that was.

_Number..._

"Doctor, it appears as though he's awake." A female voice this time. Quieter, softer. He slowly opened his eyes. Everything was hazy, covered in a strange lime green light. He felt like he was surrounded, contained.

"It appears so." The Doctor again. He tried to move, but he found that he his hands were restrained, and his feet were touching nothing. He was suspended, suspended in some sort of vat of this glowing liquid. There was some sort of device over his mouth, forcing air into his lungs in steady breaths. He looked around, his eyes trying to pierce through his surreal surroundings, only to see more wires and tubes, needles and other contraptions He began to panic, pulling at his restraints, trying desperately to be set free.

"Look at him! So powerful, so strong. He is a vision of perfection. Professor Hojo would be proud." The Doctor again, but he didn't care. He wanted out! Out of this place, out of this confinement.

"Doctor, his heart pace is increasing. He's panicking!" But he hardly heard that. Out! Out! Out! He needed to get out of here!His movements became frantic trying desperately to find something to brace himself so he could break free. He heard loud beeping as the machines outside of his prison were set off, causing much alarm in the room outside of him.

"Get him out of there, before he hurts himself!" The Doctor said again. He felt the liquid slowly begin to drain away, but he was still trapped, held in place by numerous devious. He found himself in some sort of glass tube, staring into a brightly lit room. There were many people about, all of them dressed in identical white lab coats, and gawking at him like he was some sort of caged beast.

One of them, who he presumed was the Doctor he heard speaking before, walked up to the every edge of the glass. He had shaggy brown hair and dark blue eyes, both of which was staring at the boy suspended in glass contained. Reaching up with his one hand, he tapped the glass softly.

"Hello." He looked at the Doctor, his eyes narrowing slightly trying to focus better.

"Where...?" The sound of his own voice startled him, but brought a smile to the Doctor's face before him.

"I bet your very confused right now. But everything will come to you in time. Right now, how about we get you out of there?" The Doctor said, still smiling. He didn't trust that smile, but nodded anyways.

The restraints on his arms were released, and he dropped to the ground, his shaky legs unable to support his weight, and he collapsed onto his stomach, coughing violently as he was forced to breath on his own.. The glass around him rose up, and he found himself surround in a flurry of movement, as various people surrounded him, lifting him to his feet. He felt himself being half dragged, half carried to a gunnery, where he was unceremoniously laid down. He cried out sharply, his head spinning with all this activity. He was lost and confused and scared and didn't know what was going on. But his soft plea was ignored as he was strapped down again, the straps and the steal table cool against his naked flesh.

"You, are a vision of perfection." The same Doctor again.

"Per.. Perfection?" He voice softly, his voice weak and horse and full of confusion.

"You, my dear boy, are the results of generations of hard work and dedication. You are the perfect human being." He continued. The boy lay there, thinking this words over, hearing the roll over and over again in my thoughts.

"But... who am I?" He asked, wanting to know who he was, what he was, and why he was here. The Doctor paused, still watching him carefully.

"You have no name. You are merely number 23. A clone, nothing more." He said, watching "23" carefully. All test showed that he was the closest to an actual Sephiroth clone, which meant even at the young age that he was at, he could be extremely dangerous. But 23 was showing any sign of violence. Rather that of absolute confusion.

"23?" He asked softly, closing his eyes.

"Yes, 23. That's who you are. A clone."

"An image of someone else.

"Exactly."

23 was filled with an intense sadness. This couldn't be true. He couldn't be someone else. He was...

23. A clone. A replication.

"Then my life doesn't belong to me." 23 whispered, his eyes burning with tears.

"Exactly. Your purpose, your destiny, is to unlock the secrets of Jenova..."

Whatever else the Doctor said was lost as 23 heard that word. Jenova... He wracked his brains, trying to figure out why it spurred such emotions in him. For some reason, he felt an intense desire to find this, Jenova, because 23 was sure it was something. Something important and valuable that he must have.

"Who is Jenova?" 23 asked, interrupting the Doctor, who was in the middle of explaining something about "the others".

"Jenova is a supreme being. A goddess almost. An alien life form that fell from this Sky." The Doctor said, studying 23 carefully.

"Can I see her?" The Doctor paused. 23 was able to infer so accurately about Jenova. He just knew it was a thing, and female in body.

"How do you know it's a her, or even a thing?" The Doctor asked cautiously. Kadaj smiled, closing his eyes.

"Because... I can just feel it. Inside of me." 23 replied, and if his hands were free, he'd reach up and touch his breast softly, right over his heart.

"I just know." He finished. The Doctor was fascinated with this account. It seemed as though 23 could sense Jenova somehow.

"Tell me. Can you speak with her? Can you hear her call?" He asked eagerly, leaning forward so he was practically face to face with the restrained boy. He tried to shrink back, but the straps on his wrist and ankles wouldn't allow it.

"I-I.. I don't hear anything. It's just a feeling. I.. I can't describe." 23 said meekly, taken back by the closeness of the other person. Swearing loudly, the Doctor tore himself away from 23.

"Then maybe you aren't perfect. Give him his number and put him with the others." He snapped, before briskly walking away.

"Wha...? Wait! Please!" 23 called, but before any more questions could be asked, he felt an intense burning in his left hand. He threw his head back hard against the steel table, letting out an ear shattering scream. His back arched, his body trying to break away from the burning, but it wouldn't relent, and his world soon turned black.

-

"I wonder who he is..." A voice asked from somewhere far away.

"Isn't it obvious? He's one of us." Another one said. It was different from the first, softer, not as deep, and with a definitive air of aloofness about him. 23 let out a soft whimper, the feeling in his left hand still strong.

"Hey... hey!" The first voice again. Slowly, 23 opened his eyes, and found himself being closely regarded by a young male. He was startled by his appearance, seeing as he knew that it wasn't normal. Snake like green eyes that glowed softly. 23 realized that they were almost the same color as the glowing liquid he had been suspended in. His hair was silver, and swept back in an odd fashion. His strong face was framed by his silver sideburns, and his face was split into an almost wolfish grin. He wasn't wearing a shirt, which revealed the extremely muscular build of his upper body, and only a pair of gray slightly faded jogging pants.

"What...ah!" His words were cut short as a stabbing pain shot through his left hand. He sat up (for he saw that he was laying down on a stiff bed of sorts) holding his left hand close to him.

"Hey, take it easy. I know what it's like. Those damn tattoos hurt." The silver haired man said. 23 whimpered softly, looking down at his hand that was wrapped in bandages. Slowly, he began to unwind them, wondering what the man meant by tattoo.

"No." 23 whispered softly, once he saw the black number carved into the sore red flesh. 23... just like him.

"Don't worry, we both have them. It's how they keep track of us. We're nothing but numbers to them." The man said, scowling.

"Both?" 23 said his eyes moving to examine the room he was in. It was obvious that he was in the same building that he had awaken in, judging by the similar style of lighting and walls. The walls here white, and the floor a soft gray tile. There where a couple more beds scattered around the room, all of them low and with very little cushioning. Each of them had one pillow and a simple gray blanket. At the far end of the room were a couple of steel cabnets, but they were closed so 23 had no idea what they contained. But his eyes finally came to rest on the only other occupant of the room. He was tall, well, at least taller then he was. He might be shorter then the one before him, but it would only be by a few inches.

"Yeah, my name's Loz, and that over there is Yazoo." Loz said, motioning with his head to the other. 23 was stunned at the similarity of their appearance. Both of them had the same silver hair and eyes. Only, Yazoo's hair was much longer, and his body was more lithe then the muscular body of Loz. Yazoo was almost feminine in a way. But 23 could tell by his demeanor that he was far from gentle. It was just the way he carried himself. It was extremely nonchalant, if not... apathetic. Loz, on the other hand, was kneeling next to him, his face more open and almost childlike in appearance. Though it was obvious that Loz was the stronger of the two, he had a feeling that Yazoo was the more dangerous of the two.

"Are you two brothers?" 23 blurted out, confused by their similar appearances. Loz began to laugh loudly, and even Yazoo cracked a smiled. Blushing furiously, 23 looked down into his lap, but that only caused the flush to deepen, seeing as though he was still naked.

"You obviously haven't seen yourself, have you?" Loz said, still grinning broadly. 23 shook his head slowly no, unable to look up and spare him the embarrassment.

"Look at your hair." Loz said. 23 looked up, slightly confused, but reached up anyways. Taking a small strand and pulled it front of his eyes. His eyes widened and he let out a soft gasp.

His hair was silver too!

"I'm... just like... you?" 23 asked timidly, feeling a bit overcome at the thought.

"Yeah." Loz said.

"Then you're a clone like me." He said, regarding Loz again. Yazoo gave a soft snort from across the room, his arms moving to fold against his chest. Loz'sface darkened into a scowl, and 23 realized they probably hated that term as much as he did.

"That's what they call us. I'd much rather we be called brothers." Loz said, his face breaking into a smile again.

"They?" 23 asked, wondering if he meant he was talking about the Doctor.

"Doctor Williams, the lab assistants, and anyone else who refuses to look at us anything else besides a number." Loz explained. 23 nodded his head, staring back down at his number.

"So... you have a number too." He said quietly, reaching up with his right hand to touch the black number gently.

"Yeah, I'm 15, and Yazoo over there is 18." Loz said, nodding his in the direction of Yazoo, who only glowered as his number was mentioned.

"Wait... what happened to the others?" 23 said, noticing the gap in the numbers. Loz shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows? You're the only one we've seen." Loz said. 23 shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. This was too much to go through.

"How long have you been here? What exactly is here? And who am I?" 23 said voicing the questions that were plaguing his mind.

"Slow down kid! I've been here the longest, and Yazoo came second. If you want to know the exact dates, you're screwed, because it's hard to tell time. As in what 'here' is, it seems to be some sort of laboratory where we were... created. As for who you are..." Loz faulted.

"That's up to you to decided." Yazoo finished for him, speaking for the first time. 23's head jerked in his direction, but slowly lowered again.

"But you both have names. I'm nothing but a number." He said. Yazoo shrugged his shoulder, deciding to move from his spot and come closer to Loz and 23.

"What do you think we are? To everyone put ourselves, we're numbers. Nobody gave us these names. We chose them for ourselves." Yazoo said, moving next to the bed to stand along side 23.

"You should do the same. Unless, of course, you like being called '23'." Yazoo finished. 23 sighed. No, he didn't like being called that. But he couldn't just chose a name of himself. It wasn't supposed to be that way.

"Hey, don't worry about it kid. Think about it. Something will come to you in time." Loz said, smiling at the disappointed boy.

"But for now, let's get you some clothes." Yazoo said, pulling away from the bed. 23 remained silent, his head still downcast. Loz watched Yazoo, before turning back to 23.

"Don't let it get to you. It's just the way things are. You'll get used to it in time." Loz said, trying to sound comforting.

"How you accept being nothing more then an image of somebody else?' 23 spat, feeling his anger grow. Loz jumped slightly, hearing the bitterness in his voice, but shock it off.

"Because I know differently, we know differently. Me and Yazoo are nothing alike. We're not clones..."

_But you're not like me either. They said I was perfect... that I was..._

"A vision of perfection." 23 muttered, studying the number on his hand.

"What?" Loz asked, not knowing what 23 meant by those words.

"The Doctor... Doctor Williams said that I was perfect. So... I'm not like you two either." 23 said, clenching his hand tightly. Yazoo, who was on his way back over froze. He studied the boy, this '23' closely, trying to notice any difference between the kid and himself. It was like someone had taken him and Loz and combined the two. He obviously didn't have the raw brute strength that Loz had, nor was his body as tall and lithe as himself. Despite his obvious depression, his eyes were still sharp and aware, and he was probably taking in everything around him.

_A natural born leader... or killer. The innocence of a child... easy to manipulate, easy to control..._

Yazoo mused, as he tossed a pair of pants onto 23's lap.

"Here. Unfortunately, they haven't given us any clothing for you, so you'll just have to borrow a pair of mine. They might be a little long, but they'd fit better then anything of Loz's." Yazoo said. 23 reached and touched the rough fabric. It was the same type of material that Loz and Yazoo were both clad in.

"It's the only thing the give us to wear. I guess it's just to spare us the embarrassment of having to run around naked." Yazoo said, causing Loz to snicker slightly. 23 looked at him, figuring him to be the more immature of the two. 23 didn't find it funny at all.

"What are they going to do with me?" 23 asked, moving to pull the pants on.

"Usually they just leave us alone. Every once and a while they'll come take us and run some test. It's more like they're expecting us to do something first." Yazoo said. 23 nodded his head, remember what Doctor Williams had said earlier.

"Jenova." 23 said softly. The room fell silent. 23's eyes darted between Yazoo and Loz, seeing the both appeared withdrawn.

"Whoever that is." Loz muttered. Yazoo remained silent. 23 had a feeling that there was something that he was missing, but decided not to push the matter.

"You should try and get some sleep. They never turn these damn lights off, so it might take a while to get used to. You've probably had a rough day." Loz said. 23 nodded his head, laying back down, thankful for the new clothing.

"Hey kid!" 23 was really starting to get tired of being called that.

"Yes?" He asked, his moving back towards Loz again.

"Take it easy. Don't get yourself worked up. It's not going to do you any good. Your stuck here, so you might as well enjoy it." He said, grinning wolfishly again. It was no surprise to 23 or Yazoo that these words offered no comfort.

-

_May His great Name grow exalted and sanctified. in the world that He created as he willed._

23 shot up in bed. He didn't even realize he had fallen asleep, but he was suddenly jolted awake by the calling of some unearthly voice. It was soft, smooth... seductive. 23's eyes shot around the room, coming to rest on his two "brothers." Both of them were sleeping peacefully. Loz was even snoring slightly. Maybe it was just the remnants of a dream that had startled him awake. It looked as though Yazoo and Loz hadn't heard anything.

23 shook his head. But he didn't exactly hear that voice either. It was... inside of him. In his head. He must be going insane...

_May He give reign to His kingship in your lifetimes and in your days, and in the lifetimes of the entire, swiftly and soon._

There it was again! The same voice, calling to him, willing him to come and find it. It was so strong, just pulling him towards whoever it was that was calling out to him so sweetly.

23 slid out of bed, shivering slightly as his bare feet touched the cold tile floor. His footsteps were quick and light, not only trying to spare the soft soles of his feet from freezing, but in his rush to find whoever was talking to him.

He moved almost silently towards the far end of the room, where a large steel door that kept him inside. Moving closer to it, he saw that there was no lock or handle, which meant no way to open it.

"It only opens from the outside." 23 jumped, whirling around to find himself being closely watched by Yazoo, who was sitting up in bed.. He felt a strange flash of anger, knowing that the door, and now Yazoo was keeping him from getting to his destination. He felt an undeniable need to just _go._ Yazoo saw the anger flare in the young boys eyes, which caused slight concern. He didn't know what had caused such an intense glare but it wasn't good.

"I need to get out." 23 said, his voice hard and cold, different then anything Yazoo had heard previously.

"You can't." Yazoo said simply. "It's impossible. Only a passcode entered from outside will open it. And even Loz isn't strong enough to break it down."

_May His great Name be blessed forever and ever._

23 let out a groan of frustration, whipping around to stare at the door again.

"Didn't you hear that? It's calling for me!" 23 hissed, glaring at the door with his eyes. Yazoo stiffened slightly. Hear that... no, Yazoo hadn't heard anything. He had.. Felt something, a slight presence, but nothing more. But a voice? No... just... a feeling...

"I have to get OUT!" 23 said, slamming his fist on the door. It was to his, and Yazoo's utter surprise that it slid open. 23 took a cautious step backwards, expecting someone to enter. But there was no one. The hallway was completely empty.

"How...?" Yazoo questioned softly, but 23 didn't answer. Not only was it do to a lack of answers, but he now saw his way to answer that call. Without glancing backwards, he stepped outside of the room, quickly looking in both directions before disappearing from Yazoo's view.

"This isn't good." Yazoo muttered softly, sliding out of his bed and hastily moving over to Loz. "Wake up!" He hissed, shoving Loz slightly. His only response was a small grunt and a small shuffling movement, but Loz remained asleep. Yazoo swore under his breath, realizing that the kid was moving farther and farther away.

_If he hasn't already been caught. If he isn't being beaten or put through some weird scientific torture... _Yazoo thought darkly, knowing that 23's attempted escape wasn't going to sit well with the Doctor. Yazoo knew that while the Doctor wasn't overly violent, he did have a short temper.

"Loz!" Yazoo snapped, this time punching Loz's shoulder.

"Ouch! Damn it Yazoo that hurt!" Loz whined, sitting almost bolt right in his bed. Yazoo scowled, ignoring Loz's whining.

"We have a problem."

-

_Blessed, praised, glorified, exalted, extolled, mighty, upraised, and lauded be the Name of the holy One._

23 followed the words, each step making them louder and clearer. He didn't know where he was going. He felt like he was in some sort of surreal dream, an invisible tug pulling him through the eerily empty hallways. 23 didn't care. He wasn't paying much attention to where he was going, or how to open any of the mechanically locked doors he merely had to touch it. He had to find her, find the voice that was pulling him, beaconing him to come and find her. Whoever it was, 23 was beginning to feel a strange sort of power flow through his veins. Something inside of him was beginning to awaken, and each step made it stronger, clearer, and every step made him desire it more.

_Blessed is He beyond any blessing and song, praise and consolation that are uttered in the world._

It was so clear now! It was almost like the words were being spoken, almost as though 23 could reach out and touch the wonderful presense, the wonderful feeling that was speaking to him so gently. It was seductive, so warm and welcoming, he just couldn't resist. He knew he would do anything to please this person, this Siren, this Goddess...

Goddess... Jenova!

"_Tell me. Can you speak with her? Can you hear her call?"_

The Doctor's words rang in his head once again. Yes, he could here her. And he would answer. He had to. Their was a sadness in the voice, a yearning for something. And he, no matter what, would fulfil whatever it was that Jenova wanted. He had to. He didn't know why, but there was something hidden in her voice that just made his will melt away. He felt the sudden need to be next to her, to see her, to feel her, to talk with her.

23's face split into a grin. He would find her, and he would wash away all her sorrow and anger and frustration that he could feel. Yes, the closer he got, the more he felt, the more he _saw._ He was headed towards a room. A long narrow room, dark, and filled with machinery. He would free her, free her from her prison. He would do whatever he was asked.

_May there be abundant peace from heaven, and life upon us and upon all_

He was so close now! Only a few more turns, a few more doors, a few more feet kept Jenova from him. She.. She held the answers. She would be able to tell him who he was, and what he was here for. She would answer all his questions, and give his life meaning, and purpose. And she would give him the power to accomplish her will. He just knew it.

23 stopped. He didn't realize it until now that he was trembling. But it was not from fear or cold, it was from excitement, knowing that past this doorway he would find her. Find his.. his...

His Jenova.

He reached up and touched the door with just the tips of his fingertips, and watched as it slowly slid back. Inside was the narrow room he had saw so clearly in his mind. Taking a step forward, the room was suddenly filled with a bright light as the sensors picked up his presence and light his path. The room was filled with glass containers, identical to the ones that 23 had been in when he first waked up. 23 walked up to the nearest one, wanting to see what it contained. Inside, he could see nothing, only the same glowing liquid, the green fluid that had sustained his body. Was it here? Could it had been this very same tube that he had found his creation? Was it here had he grown and been perfected. Had he spent those many blank years this close to his beloved Jenova.

_He Who makes peace in His heights, may He make peace, upon us and upon all_.

"I'm hear." 23 whispered, pulling away from the glass to walk forward. At the far end of the room, was an idol of sorts. It was in the shape of a women with wings, made of silver and steel and other light metallic colors. It looked like an Angel. He moved closer, feeling the presence hidden behind the statue of the angel the same way he knew he was being felt.

_Come here... _

It was a name. A name that sounded so familiar to 23. He felt like he should know who it was. But he couldn't see the person clearly.

_My son... you have returned to me._

"Mother." A soft plea, a cry almost. 23's eyes filled softly with tears as he rushed forward, needing to be next to Jenova, his Mother..

_My son, my beloved one... my savior..._

"Mother!" 23 sobbed, placing his hands on the angelic figurehead that hid his Mother from him.

_Remove this concealment. Let me see you, my precious, my dear one..._

"Yes Mother." 23 whispered, reaching up and tearing away this angel, once thought to be so beautiful in his eyes, now a curse and a thing to be hated. It stood in his way of reaching his Mother. With this gone, he saw a glass container, filled with a clear liquid. But more importantly, inside was Jenova. While most would be repelled by the decapitated alien life form, 23 let out a soft cry of joy, moving forward to touch the glass with the palms of his head. Smiling softly, he leaned forward, placing his forehead against the cool glass.

"Mother..." He whispered again. His body was overcome with a sense of joy, and happiness. He felt that what ever had been missing in his life would no be fulfilled. The minutes continued to pass as 23 remained immobile, unable to move himself from his position. His need to be close to Jenova was so overpowering, that he lost track of all time and of anything else.

"Mother... tell me... who were you calling for? Who were those words for?" He finally whispered, his thoughts returning to the words that had brought him here.

_It's called the Kadish. It's a prayer of mourning..._

"Kadish..." 23 said softly, rolling the word over with his tongue. He liked the sound of it. "Tell me Mother, who do you mourn for?" He said, returning his thoughts to Jenova.

_For your eldest brother, who was betrayed and murdered by that failure..._

Jenova's voice was full of bitterness as images began to flash through 23's head. He saw a man, a man like him and the others, only stronger and more beautiful then he could ever imagine. He had the same long flowing hair as Yazoo, yet was as strong and powerful as Loz. And his eyes.. His eyes mirrored that of himself. It wasn't just the similar color and dilated pupils, but the same fire, same spirit glowed in them that 23 new was in his own eyes.

"Sephiroth." 23 whispered softly, marveling at his superior brother. So that was him. That was the one he was designed after. But that wasn't all. 23 also saw a glimpse of his murderer, of the traitor who denied Jenova and Sephiroth. Bright blue eyes and unruly blonde hair.

"Cloud." 23 spat, seeing the obvious flaws in this "brother." He didn't look like him or the others, but there was no denying that Jenova flowed in his veins.

_Yes, my son... _

"Mother... what do you wish for me to do?" 23 whispered, pressing his forward harder against the glass.

_We will revive your brother. We will bring him back so we can stop the Planet once and for all. You and your brother shall rule supreme over those pathetic humans that wish to interfere. And together, as a family, we will destroy the traitor, and the whole Planet shall be ours._

"How?" 23 said, his voice become fevered with delight. Yes, he would help Mother reclaim what was rightfully here, and destroy any that stood in their way.

_It has already begun... my cells are already fighting the will of the Planet. I'm already making it suffer..._

23 laughed darkly, his mind being filled with more then just these words.

"Geostigma."

_Yes... already those who have wished to stop us already feeling the effect. And soon, my influence will reach that of the traitor, and he'll be all but ready to fall._

"Yes mother." 23 said dutifully, unable to stop smiling.

_But first... we must regain my full strength. You and your brothers must find the rest of my body and restore it. Then, we will bring about the Reunion, and when all of those who carry my cells are gathered, together, we will call for Sephiroth to return to us. And with the collective power of all those that carry my genes, we will bring back our God.. _

"And kill those who oppose us." 23 hissed, his excitement growing.

_Yes, my beloved son. Sephiroth will be our God, and you, my beloved one, will be his Arch Angel. You will get rid of those who wish to stop him. You will be his soldier, his will, his strength until he can return to us._

"Nothing would please me more Mother..." 23 whispered.

_There are ones that wish to keep me from you. My head is being hidden carefully by those who fear my return. Some humans are not as ignorant as I supposed. They've already guessed that I have not had my way with them just yet. You'll seek out..._

Her words stopped, and 23 lifted his head.

"Mother?" He asked softly, not wishing for her to grow silent. But instead of an answer he felt rough hands grab him, tearing him away from Jenova and slamming him into one of the vats that lined the rooms. He let out a strangled cry as he felt the glass break behind him, shards cutting into his skin as the thick lime liquid inside began to poor out.

"How did you get here!" Doctor Williams hissed, reaching up and grabbing the poor boy by the hair. 23 let out a soft whisper but said nothing.

"Answer me!" Williams said, giving 23 another violent shove, the rest of the glass breaking away and cutting deep into his back. 23 let out a sharp cry, blood beginning to poor down his back as the shards dug further into his soft flesh.

_Mother... MOTHER!_ He cried silently, ignoring the Doctor and reaching for her again. The violent hold on his hair wouldn't let him near her, but he strained relentlessly with his hand, his fingers stretched to their fullest trying to tough the glass that contained his Mother from him.

"You will not touch her!" Williams hissed, shoving 23 to the floor. Another cry as his body slide across the Mako slicked floor before it crashed into another container.

_Mother, mother make him stop. Mother he's hurting me... Mother he's trying to keep me from you..._ 23 pleaded silently.

"Mother..." He whimpered softly, pushing himself to his knees and trying to move towards his Mother again. The Doctor was ready to deliever another blow until he heard his words.

"Mother...? Jenova? You can hear her!" The Doctor said, all his anger being forgotten in the hopes that this boy would prove to be the bridge to the depths of Jenova's mind.

"Tell me, what did she say? What is she saying!" The Doctor said, kneeling down next to 23. 23 was breathing deeply, watching the blood roll down his sides and drip to the floor.

"Tell me everything." The Doctor said, reaching up to gently stroke 23's face.

_Tell him, if he touches you again, I will kill him._

Jenova's voice rang clear in his head again. 23 smiled, and then began to laugh. Williams pulled back, the sound of 23's semi-possessed voice scaring him. 23 pushed himself to his feet, standing up shakily despite the pain in his torn flesh.

"She says..." He gasped, steadying himself with one hand.

"Yes?" The Doctor said excitedly, realizing that all his dreams and hard work had finally suceeded in this child.

"She says... if you touch me again... she'll kill you." 23 said, laughing again. The Doctor paused at these words, fear rushing through his veins at the words. But fear quickly turned to anger as he realized that this.. this "23" was probably only playing with him. Lying to him.

"You pathetic little beast." The Doctor hissed, bringing his hand back and slapping the body across the face. 23's head snapped to the side, and he slowly reached up and gingerly touched the side of his face. The blow stung a bit under his touch, but it was nothing compared to what the Doctor had in store for him. Before the Doctor could move again, an immense pain shot through his head, blinding him and causing him to scream out in agony.

_Pathetic little beast..._

The Doctor's eyes went wide as he realized whose voice that belong to. It was her, it was Jenova, speaking to him at last! It was her, and her awesome power that was bringing him to his knees in pain.

"Jenova! Forgive me! I've been a fool!" Williams pleaded, knowing that he had angered her by harming the clone. The perfect one. 23 slowly reached down, his hands wrapping around a jagged piece of glass. It cut into his skin slightly, but he only chuckled.

"And kill all those who oppose us." He whispered, his eyes flickering towards the Doctor, and the over to Jenova. He heard her laugh softly in his head, and he smiled, realizing this would bring her joy.

"W-wait! You... you don't understand! I.. I can help you! I can create more! We.. We can..."

"We no longer need you." 23 whispered, interrupting the stammering Doctor, and moving closer to him.

"P-puh-please. Spare me..and.. And I'll serve you. I.. I can... I can be of some use to you! Surely!" He begged, he pleaded, but it was to no use. 23 had heard the word of his mother, and it must be obeyed.

"And kill those who oppose us." 23 said again, and brought the glass shard down, quickly slicing the Doctor's through. Blood sputtered out, covering 23's hand as it continued to bubble out of the nasty gash, before the lifeless body slumped to the floor.

"Mother..." 23 said, smiling and turning back to him. He took one step forward his vision beginning to grow fuzzy from lose of blood.

_My son, my beautiful Angel... we will meet again... _

"No! Mother.. I.. I won't leave you..."

_And neither will I, my beloved... listen for my call..._

"Yes... Yes Mother..." 23 whispered.

_Others are coming. More pathetic humans to see what the commotion is about. But do not fear. They will not harm you. They will return you to your brothers, and when you are strong enough.. I shall bring you before me once more._

"Yes..." 23 whispered, sinking to the floor.

_Rest, my child, my little one..._

"Mo-mother... tell me... the... the Kadish again..." 23 whispered, wanting to hear the words that first brought to his Mother again...

_May His great Name grow exalted and sanctified in the world that He created as he willed.May He give reign to His kingship in your lifetimes and in your days, and in the lifetimes of the entire Family swiftly and soon.  
May His great Name be blessed forever and ever.  
Blessed, praised, glorified, exalted, extolled, mighty, upraised, and lauded be the Name of the holy One, _

_Blessed is He beyond any blessing and song, praise and consolation that are uttered in the world.  
May there be abundant peace from heaven, and life upon us and upon all_

_He Who makes peace in His heights, may He make peace, upon us and upon all_

—

23 stirred slightly, before letting out a soft moan. Any movement made pain shoot through his body, and if felt as though his back was on fire.

"Lay still." He heard a voice say from above him.

"Ya-Yazoo..." He whispered, his eyes opening slightly. Through blurred vision he saw that he was back with Loz and Yazoo, though the events that had happened the previous night where still fresh in his head.

"Mother-AH!" 23 shot up in bed, remembering about his mother, but the movement caused his entire head to spin, his sight darkening as he was on the verge of fainting. He saw that Yazoo had taken some effort to heal the wounds on his back, a pile of broken glass shards laying on the bed as Yazoo had meticulously removed them. He had also torn a sheet from one of the beds and wrapped it around his torso, serving as a makeshift bandage.

"Don't move you idiot!" Yazoo hissed, using his hands to steady 23's shaking head.

_Jenova..._

_Sephiroth..._

_Geostigma..._

_Kadish.._

_Jenova..._

_Cloud.._

_Kadish..._

_Jenova.. _

_Kadish.. _

_Sephiroth.._

_Mother... _

_Kadish..._

"My name is Kadaj."

-

A/N: Reviews are much appreciated. I plan on continuing this fic (if I can find the time) so look for updates!


End file.
